wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Kayley
(singing voice) |fullname= Kayley |alias= |personality= Brave, caring, kind, honest, reliable, |appearance= Slender, fair skin, dark red hair and brown eyes, When she is 8 years younger: Grey tunic with a gold sash, blue cape, grey pants and shoes. When she is a young woman: Her hair in a ponytail with a gold tie, gold headband, purple tunic with a red sash (dark purple in the film), dark yellow shirt underneath with a long sleeved light blue shirt, light blue tight pants, brown ankle boots with dark brown collars. |alliance= Good |goal= To retrieve Excalibur and become a knight (succeeded) |home= England, Juliana's Home, |family= |friends= Lady Juliana, Sir Lionel, Garrett, Devon and Cornwall, Bladebeak, King Arthur, Merlin, |enemies= Ruber, The Griffin, Ruber's minions |likes= Her dream of becoming a knight, Camelot |dislikes= Her mother in danger, Ruber |weapons= |powers= |debut= Quest for Camelot |fate= Becomes a knight and continue her relationship with Garrett |quote= "One day, I'm going to be a knight, like father" "I must find the sword and return to Arthur or Camelot and my mother are doomed"}}Kayley is the main protagonist of Warner Bros. 1998 film Quest for Camelot. She was voiced by Jessalyn Gilsig and her singing voice was provided by Andrea Corr. Appearance She is a slender, young woman with fair skin, long dark red hair and brown eyes. When she was a child, she wore a grey long-sleeved tunic with a blue cape, grey pants and dark grey shoes. When she is a young woman, she has a gold headband and her hair is in a ponytail with a gold hair-tie, she also wore a purple tunic, with a dark yellow shirt and a long sleeved light blue shirt underneath, Around her waist is a red sash (although it was dark purple in the film), She wore light blue tight pants and brown ankle boots with dark brown collars. Role in the film She is first seen on the beach with her family, She always loves hearing the story of Camelot. And when her father goes with the knights to Camelot, He promises her that he'll take her to Camelot one day when she is older. Later, during winter, she plays jousters with her horse, and when she sees the knights returns, she is overjoyed and runs to see her father, but she only find her father's dead body much to her shock. Later, she is crying over the loss of her father with her mother Lady Juliana who is also crying over the loss of her husband. Kayley grows into a young woman in ten years time, she is doing her daily farm chores and still dreaming of becoming a knight, Much to her mother's worry. Later, whilst collecting eggs, Kayley hears the horn from Camelot about Excalibur's theft. She runs inside and tells her mother about Excalibur's theft. Juliana refuses to let her daughter to retrieving Excalibur, believing it would be too dangerous for her. Whilst collecting the eggs she sees Ruber and his henchmen breaking in her mother's home. Ruber then reveals his plan to Juliana and his henchmen capture Kayley and held her hostage. Whilst Ruber is turning his henchmen mechanical, she is freed and Juliana quickly whispers her to go to Camelot and warn Arthur. She overhears Ruber and the Griffin's conversation of Excalibur current location in the Forbidden Forest, so she grabs her horse and sets out to the Forbidden Forest, Although Ruber sent two of his henchmen and Bladebeak after her. After reaching the forest, Kayley falls off her horse who runs away. Kayley goes into the forest with the henchmen giving chase. After reaching a cliff she falls into the lake, and when Ruber's henchmen arrive, Garrett then saves her by defeating the henchmen with Ayden's help. She thanks Garrett for saving her, but he is complaining about his ruined net. He walks away afterwards with Kayley following him and then realizes that he is blind. She explains to him of Excalibur located in the forest, He goes off with Ayden to retrieve it, at first, he doesn't want her with him to find Excalibur, After Ayden and Kayley convince him, He agrees. They enter Dragon Country where they encounter Devon and Cornwall an two conjoined dragon. When the other dragons attack the heroes, Devon and Cornwall helps them by leading them to safety away from Ruber and his army and the dragons. They exit Dragon Country, and after hearing Devon and Cornwall that they'll get banished, They are allowed to help them find Excalibur. Whilst stopping for camp at night, Kayley teaches Garrett to rise above his pain when she mentions her father Sir Lionel, Garrett tells her that when he was a stable boy, a horse accidently blinded him during a fire, Sir Lionel trained him with skills that he could survive. When they reach the thorn forest, they find the belt of Excalibur, She then complains about stopping for camp at night causing Garrett to miss a warning from Ayden and he is injured by one of Ruber's men. After rescuing him, she traps Ruber and his army and takes Garrett somewhere in a cave to mend his wound with a healing plant. After he is healed, they begin an romantic bond against each other. After arriving at the Rock Ogre's cave, They find the scabbard of Excalibur and they enter, They manage to retrieve Excalibur and reach the end of the forest, but Garrett leaves, feeling that he is no longer part of Camelot. She is heartbroken and then walks alone with Excalibur and when she is about to go back for Garrett she is captured by Ruber and his henchmen. He takes Excalibur and melds it to his wrist, much to her dismay. After she is thrown in the wagon she reunites with her mother. One of Ruber's minions holds her hostage and with the help of Bladebeak she warns the knights and goes to rescue Arthur. Garrett, Devon and Cornwall arrive to help (Devon and Cornwall managed to fly after becoming friends). After Garrett knows a way to the Round Table they travel to the stables and into the underground tunnel where they find Ruber attacking Arthur. Kayley then saves Arthur by knocking Ruber out of the window, Ruber then corners her but Garrett tries to attack him with his staff, But Ruber blocks the attack and throws him with her. They manage to trick Ruber by slipping the sword back into the stone thus disintegrating him and restoring the sword. Arthur then knights Kayley and Garret for their bravery and they becomes Knights of the Round Table. They ride off into the sunset with a sign attached to the back reading "Just Knighted". Gallery :For more pictures and screenshots of Kayley, click here. Category:Characters Category:Quest for Camelot characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Humans